uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Milos Gorgor wojowniczy syn Stejno i Chryzaora
Planeta Utopia , Wyspa Gorgonpolis , Pałac Gorgoniański Jadalnia , Pałac Gorgoniański Wróżka 1:Książę Milosie Gorgorze proszę po czekaj Milos Gorgor:Nie ! Nie bede długo czekał Wróżka 1:Prosze dam księciu ten budny który lubisz Milos Gorgor:Budniń Morelowogruszkowy Wróżka 1:Tak Milos Gorgor ucieszył się na słowa że dostanie swój ulubiony budyń morelowogruszkowy , i pobigł do pałacowych ogrodów Pałac Gorgoniański , Pałacowe Ogody Milos Gorgor:Mamo ! Mamo ! już pierwszy raz wydałem rozkaz Stejno z twoarzystwie 13 Wróżek które pilowałym młodszego rodzeństwa Stejno:Ciiiiii .....Milosie Gorgorze twe młodsze rodzeństwo śpi Milos Gorgor:Ale ... Stejni:Ciii... Wróżki zabierzecie Gorgonianki i Gorgorów do swym pokojów żeby spali jeszcze 13 Wróżek zabrały wózki z śpiacymi Gorgoniankami i Gorgorami do Pałacu Gorgoniańskiego , które każde z Gorgonianek i Gorgorów miał pokój Stejno:Teraz możesz mówić Milosie Gorgorze Milos Gorgor:Chciałem swój ulubiony budyń morelowogruszkowy Stejno:Milosie Gorgorze jesteś najstarszym synem moim i Chryzaora z rodu Gorgonaińskiego , nie możesz tak postąpił jak zrobiłeś , jeśli nie było tego budyniu to mogłeś zjeśc inny budyń Milos Gorgor zrobił mały grymaz na swej twarzy Stejno:I tak nie rób tych min Milos Gorgor:Dobrze Mamo ( nie zadowoloną miną ) 768 rok p.n.e Milos Gorgor ma 15 lat Chryzaor : Milosie Gorgorze synu jesteś najstarszym mym dzieckiem , teraz czas byś miał wojskowe wychowane Milos Gorgor : Ojcze będę tak silny jak ty Chryzaor : Jestem tego pewny przeciez w płynie w tobie boska krew i moc , tak jak u twego rodzeństwa Milos Gorgor : Ojcze nie zawiode ciebie i Matki Chryzaor uśmiechoł się i jedną dłoną położył na ramieniu swego starszego syna Rodu Gorgoniańskiego Milosa Gorgora Szkoła Wojskowa Gorgonpolis w Dżunglii Wyspy Gorgonpolis Milos Gorgor:Haaaa !!!!! razem z Milosem Gorgorem trenują też inni młodzi mężczyźni ; Polidoros Imbir , Hippol Hoop , Arion Aci , Koryntus Ibis , Linos Libci , Etypus Re oraz Antos i Atos synowie Zelosa Milos Gorgor : Chłopaki wszyscy razem ( wojowniczym tonem ) Antos:Na wszystkie cudy całego wszechświata wszyscy mocniej i ciężej trenowali by być silnymi , ciężko trenowali swoją wyczymałość na każdym rodzaju sportu po 110 minutach ... Polidoros Imbir:Już dość (ociera swoje czoło z potu) Wycisłem siódme poty Hippol Hoop:Ja też Etypus Re:Co wy Milos Gorgor:Już czas troche odpocząć , ale po tym jeszcze Arion Aci :Milosie Gorgorze daj mam chwilę złapać oddech Koryntus Ibis:Nom ty i Antos i Atos robicie szybciej , bez żadnej przerwy Linos Libci:Widać to gołym okiem że Milos Gorgor , Antos i Atos mają boską krew Antos:Wy na serio , chociaż czuje że jestem bardzo silny i mam chęć do walki Milos Gorgor:Już wiem kim będę Etypus Re, Polidoros Imbir , Hippol Hoop , Koryntus Ibis , Arion Aci , Linos Libci : A kim chcesz być ? Milos Gorgor:Jestem następcą tronu Gorgoniańskiego , więc muszę być godny swego ojca Chryzaora Króla Wyspy Gorgonpolis Atos:Ja z Antosem jesteśmy synami Zelosa Bóstw Skrzydlatych , i nam się nie śpieszy by być KRÓLAMI Antos:Oprócz nas jest kuzynostwo od ciotki Bii i wuja Kratosa Milos Gorgor:Aha ...... przy najmniej macie czas dla siebie Atos ,Antos :Owszem Etypus Re:Macie bardzo dużo zajęć Atos , Antos:Być może ...... no to nara Atos i Antos poszli do siebie , a do paczki pod chodzi Rugierl Vamp Rugerl Vamp:Hej wam Etypus Re:A ty czego chcesz ? Wampirze Polidoros Imbir , Hippol Hoop , Koryntus Ibis , Arion Aci , Linos Libci :My juz sobie pójdziemy ... Pa Milos Gorgor spojrzał że reszta ekipy poszła a widzi że przy Etypie Re jest jakiś gostek Etypus Re:Odejdź stąd ! widzisz że z tobą nikt niechce się kumplowac Rugerl Vamp:Co ja wam takiego zrobiłem ?! Milos Gorgor pochodzi Etypus Re:Milosie Gorgorze ? a ty ? myslałem że ? Milos Gorgor spojrzał na wampira Milos Gorgor:Etypusie Re kim on jest Etypus Re milczy Milos Gorgor:A może ty mi powiesz Wampirze kim jesteś Rugerl Vamp:Jestem Rugerl Vamp , i tak jestem wampirem Milos Gorgor spojrzał na Rugerla Vampa a Rugerl Vamp spojrzał na Milosa Gorgora ponad 48 godzin ....... Etypus Re :Milosie Gorgorze on jest niebezpieczny Milos Gorgor: Chodzi ci o niego Rugerla Vampa Etypus Re :Owszem o niego Rugerl Vamp :Może następnym razem może sie spotkamy Etypus Re :I tak nie dołączysz do naszej paczki ! Milos Gorgor milczał i równocześnie paczył na Rugerla Vampa a Rugerl Vamp paczył na Milosa Gorgora